Platform or “flatbed” trailers manufactured using main beams defined from aluminum alloy are becoming increasingly popular as compared to those manufactured using main beams defined from steel. These platform trailers manufactured using aluminum beams have traditionally been manufactured using beams that have a height in the neck region of the trailer that is greater than 10 inches to provide the neck region of the trailer with sufficient strength. The height of these aluminum beams in the neck region of known trailers negatively impacts the cargo carrying capacity of the trailer by reducing the height of the load that can be transported on the trailer while keeping the overall height of the load below the maximum height required by law and/or by bridges, overpasses, or like structures under which the trailer and load must pass. This reduction in load height negatively impacts the ability to use aluminum beam platform trailers including “curtainside” or other canopy structures, because the height of the canopy structure must be reduced correspondingly with the increase in beam height in the neck region to ensure that the canopy structure does not have an overall height greater than legal or other limits, which constrains the amount of cargo that can be hauled inside a curtainside or other canopied platform trailer manufactured using aluminum beams. Trailers manufactured using steel beams instead of aluminum have reduced the height of the beams in the neck region to less than 10 inches (e.g., 8 inches), but the steel beams are susceptible to corrosion and add to the empty weight of the trailer which decreases load capacity and increases fuel consumption.
In light of the foregoing, a need has been identified for a platform trailer manufactured using aluminum beams that have a height in the neck region that is substantially less than 10 inches while still having sufficient strength for the trailer to carry coils of steel and other heavy and concentrated loads.